


Give it a wash

by IrondadAndSpooderson



Series: Stuck? [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, One Big Dysfunctional Family, Peter Parker gets stuck, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrondadAndSpooderson/pseuds/IrondadAndSpooderson
Summary: Who knew hide and seek could get so... Competitive.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor
Series: Stuck? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 253





	Give it a wash

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hi! Sorry it’s been a while, I’ve had so much exams >:/ Still studying but most of them are done! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience! Enjoy xo

“Oh come on! That was such a good space. How on earth did you find me?!” Exclaimed Peter, clearly not happy about being the first one found for the seventh time in a row. “Kid, you hid in behind the couch cushions. How could I not find you?” Bucky chuckled. Peter just sighed, as he trotted alongside the solider, trying to find the others.

Clint and Sam had been playing Mario Kart for a while, and they inevitably got bored. Clint has suggested hide and seek in the compound. Sam excitedly agreed like a child. So, off they went to find the actual child, who would never miss an opportunity to hang with the Avengers.

Peter had been absolutely thrilled when he was asked to play hide and seek. Sam and Clint had come knocking on his door just as he was putting away his $70 from the locker bet. So the three of them skipped off to recruit more members.

Bruce had been busy working away in his lab on some more painkillers that would suit both Steve and Peter, so he was ruled out. So was Tony, as the man was filling out forms and updating his emails after getting a scolding from Pepper who was exhausted herself.

That left Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Thor. Thor, ever the child he is, jumped on the bandwagon as soon as he was asked to join. But Steve and Nat had declined. Steve was prepping food and had wanted to finish up on some other chores, and Natasha was at the kitchen island with a crisp bottle of water, nursing a migraine. Her face was neutral, as normal, but with the tiniest little grimace that someone would only notice if they really studied her. Peter game her a sympathetic smile, and she gave him a thumbs up.

That left Bucky Barnes. The Winter Solider. Peter had been nervous at first about asking him to join, even though it was Clint who suggested it to him. It turned out that Bucky only agreed to Play because he ‘simply couldn’t say no to Peter’.

So to say the teen was hyped, was an understatement.

Well, that was until he found out that amongst the adults, he was undoubtedly the worst player. After being the first one caught every single round, he had decided to find a really, really good hiding place.

“It’s been like two hours. Should we call it a day?” Questioned Clint. Thor just whined. “Must we? It is not that late, my friend. Can’t we keep going?” Sam nodded just head, agreeing with Thor. “Yeah, man. Just a few more rounds.” Peter looked up. “I bet I can’t find the best hiding spot this round!” He chirped. Bucky looked down at the small teen. “You think so squirt?” He cocked an eyebrow and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“You wanna bet?” Peter challenged, smirking at the men. Sam and Clint started ‘oo’ing and chanting, while Thor looked on with pure excitement. Bucky raised and eyebrow and nodded, matching Peter’s grin. “What’ll we bet?” He asked.

“Wait, I have something, hold on.” Yelled Sam and ran out of the room. The others all looked at each other in confusion. 

Sam returned about three minutes later with a silver framed, picture in his hands. “Look at this!” He grinned widely as he handed the frame to the guys. The frame was passed around, and everyone cooed at the picture inside. Bucky smirked over at Peter and handed him the frame. 

The others Burst out laughing as they saw Peter’s cheeks turn pink. The picture in the frame was himself and his mentor passed out on the couch. Peter’s head was tucker under the billionaires chin, with Tony’s arms wrapped securely around his mentee. Actually, Peter was so snuggled into the man, that he didn’t think he was actually on the couch, instead, using the man as his personal pillow. 

“So..?” Clint looked over to Sam. Thor was preoccupied, still cooing at the picture. “Peter,” Sam’s attention was on the boy. “If you win, you get to keep this photo, put it on your desk or show your Littles friends that your dad is ironman or whatever. I don’t really care.” Peter visibly flushed at that comment. “And Bucky, if you win, you get the photo as blackmail material.” Bucky raised an eyebrow and looked to Peter, who had a determined expression plastered across his face.

“So,” Thor began. “Here are the rules. Bucky, my friend, if you do not find the spiderling in the next hour, you lose. Youngling, if you are caught within the next hour, you lose. You get 10 minutes to hide.” Peter and Bucky looked to each other, then faced Thor, nodding together.

“You sure your ready, Kiddo?” Bucky smirked. Peter nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Oh it’s on.

It. Is. On.

“Your time starts, now!”

That’s all Peter needed to hear as he bolted off. He could hear Bucky counting and chatting to the others about how he’d use the new material for blackmailing.

Peter passed the bathroom and contemplated hiding in the bath, or between the toilet and large cupboard in the corner. No. Too easy. He kept on going for the next 4 minutes, searching various different rooms, until..

Would he fit in there? Maybe. He was very flexible after all. Might as well give it a shot. He looked down at his watch, to realise that he had 3 minutes left of hiding time. Without much thought, he hauled I’m self into the right, small space, shut the very small door, and waited.

He had been in this spot for a solid 15 minutes when he got utterly bored. He went to grab his phone from his pocket, only to remember that he left it on the counter. He had put it behind some towels as not to give his spot away, should the men Come barging in.

‘No worries’ he thought. ‘I’ll just get out and grab it.’ He went to move his hands, but couldn’t. He tried to move his legs, too. He literally could not move at all.

Oh shit.

Here he was stuck in this tiny space, with no form of communication to call someone for help. His hands were in his lap squeezed up tight, as he tried his very hardest to somehow get the small door open. Spoiler alert, it didn’t budge.

He glanced down at his watch to check the time. Thank god! He had 12 minutes to go until he won! He hoped that we wouldn’t be found until after the few minutes.

If he were being honest, he didn’t want Bucky to have the photo, because, he wanted it. Peter wanted the photo. He didn’t even know that I had been taken. It was nice, and reminded the boy that Tony did care about him. It would look nice in his room on the desk.

He was snapped out fo his thoughts when his watch beeped angrily. The hour was up! He had won! He sighed happily to himself knowing that he would be taking home that photo frame.

But, then, reality came crashing down like a wave, drowning him in newly discovered panic. Here he was in a tiny space, at the Avengers compound.  
He banged on the door of the small area and shouted, screamed, for anybody to find him. After his first scream, he immediately had to stop. Because he was in such a tight, small space, that loudness of his voice echoed around and back into his eardrums with a loud boom. He hoped the others would find him soon.

“What do you mean you haven’t found him yet?!” Natasha all but yelled. “God, it’s been 2 and a half hours.” She ran her hands over her face. “Don’t worry,” Clint assured. “He’s a smart kid. He’ll be fine.” Sam cut in.

Steve seemed to be quite calm about this. “I’m putting a wash on, then I’ll help look.” He left the room while the other members searched for the missing spiderling.

He opened the door and put the washing basket down on the floor, beside the washing machine.  
He caught a glimpse of the teens phone. Huh, weird. He started humming to himself, the faint noise of the other adults searching could be heard in the distance.

The blonde opened the washing machine, about to dump a load in, when he audibly cooed. There was Peter, curled up in a ball asleep. Inside the machine.

Wait.

He hid like 2 hours ago. Had Peter been in there for 2 whole hours?! His back must be so sore. Such a small place. Without thinking, the man reached in to pick the now younger looking teen out of the washing machine. Peter’s eyes fluttered open, slowly. “Wh-What? Mr Steve?” He questioned. It was plainly obvious that the kid was still asleep. “Ow.!” The younger winced at his muscles unraveling, and Steve grimaced for the poor boy.

“Shh, shh. It’s late now buddy, let’s get you into bed, hm?” Steve cooed. Carrying peyer such a way that his head was on the super solider’s shoulder, Steve left the room.

Steve could hear arguing from the kitchen. “Hey, stop! Shh!” He motioned at the sleeping child. I each adult visibly melted at the sight.

“Hey,” Sam turned to Bucky. “Guess Pete won this round, hey?” Bucky looked at his friend as Steve left to put Peter to bed. “Guess he did. Cute kid.”

Peter woke up the next morning to find the picture frame on his bedside table, with a note the read,  
‘You hid in the washing machine? Really? Only you could get stuck in one. Here, it’s what you deserve for winning. I’ll get you next time! - Bucky.’

There was another small not beside Bucky’s one.  
‘Hey kiddo, your back must be so sore. I do say Bucky gives nice back massages. Holler if you’d like one. - Steve Rogers.’

Peter smiled as he turned over in his bed, and grimaced when his back protested against it.

Maybe he would take Bucky up on the offer for a back massage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!!
> 
> <3
> 
> (Not proofread sorry :0)


End file.
